Nostalgic Fairytale
by Warriorlass
Summary: I saw this picture of Prussia leaving Germany, and Germany was holding a book and crying and it inspired me to write this for America and Britain. I can do slash things, but this is PURELY brother love.
1. Resentment

"WAIT! Big Brother, wait! Please!" America screamed, tears flying from the child's eyes.

England turned and smiled, "What is it Little America?"

"Please, please read me another fairytale before you leave?"

England chuckled, and kneeled down to look his little brother in the eye, "Listen, we've talked about this before. I will return again before you grow up, and I will read more fairytales to you. There will be plenty of time for that later." England promised, then stood up, turned and left.

_He lied though. It was a long time before he returned…and alas, he never returned to the little child that I was._

_When he did, I was old enough to read the stories to myself, not that I did it much. I was resent him now…but there will be times when bittersweet nostalgia will lure me into reading those fairytales again…_

_When I do, when I read it… I can almost hear a soft deep voice in the back of my mind, England's voice. Reading those very same fairytales to me, and every time, I have to close the book and hide myself under the covers of my bed, and cry myself to sleep._

_Why did he do that? Why did he never return?_

_If only for one last fairytale?_


	2. Resolution

_I trusted you, I believed in you. I would've done anything you asked…I loved you big brother…you were my hero._

_I know what I did to your tea wasn't kind, and leaving you in 1776 must've brought you heartache. But maybe if you would've read me one last fairytale this wouldn't have happened. _

_You hurt me deeply, cut me down to the core of my heart. I retaliated because I was so angry, so hurt from what you did. Leaving me was your biggest mistake and I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry, nor how could I forgive you. _

_My fatal flaw is this pride, the pride I hold in my heart, the heart that I have built a wall around. _

_You were wrong to leave me…and if only you told me how sorry you are…maybe…just maybe…I could forgive you._

America's cell rang, and he picked it up, "Yo."

"Hullo, America? Is that you?" England's voice said.

"Yeah, of course dude." America said scratching his head, making sure not to let his guard down. He could feel the tears build up behind his eyes again.

"I-I was wondering if you could bring that fairytale book down here, I wanted to take a look at it." England said.

"Um…sure…" America agreed and grabbed the book and took it with him to England's house.

"Would you care for some coffee?" England asked.

"Yeah, you know me." America laughed.

"Good, come along." He took America to a room, and made some coffee for America and tea for himself. Then held out his hand, "May I?"

America nodded and handed over the book.

England looked it over, and chuckled, "You never looked hard enough did you?"

"W-what do you mean man?"

England undid a seam in the thick binding and pulled out a cassette, "I was worried you might get lonely without the sound of my voice so many years so I made you this."

He popped in the cassette tape and played it, and America listened to the sound of England's voice reading out loud, every single story.

America had tears in his eyes; memories came flooding back to him. He had never known about the cassette that England had hidden away for him to find.

"I-I didn't know."

"I can tell." England chuckled kindly, "That's not a valid excuse though…it's always different when it's close and personal. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait long enough to read you one last fairytale before you grew up…Would you like to listen to me, I know it won't be the same since you're no longer a child but…would you like me to read to you?"

America smiled lightly, "I'd like that."

So they sat together, America leaning on his big brother's shoulder, listening to the soothing yet eager telling of England.

After one story, America looked at England, "Hey dude, I'm sorry about before. I was just angry."

"I know, and I forgive you."

"Me too bro."

The two gave each other a firm handshake then an endearing hug.

"If anyone asks, we never did that." America said.

"Did what?" England said with a knowing smile.


End file.
